Scarred of The Monsters?
by nicky9
Summary: Small short on Cybertron Crosswise, and Evac. The monster hunter might fight the monsters, but who's there to protect the monster-hunter?


Smokescreen shivered as light digits gently traced his silver door armour, mounted on his shoulders, a low rumbling coming from the mech behind him as he was cradled. The helicopter hummed, letting his tail rotors whir as his systems heated up from their embrace.

" Evac?"

" Yeah, baby?"

" Should we really be... doing this?"

" hmm..." was the only reply, as the helicopter just tightened his arm's grip around Smokescreen's waist armour, his helicopter tail armour twitching on his back. It felt so nice to hold the other 'bot close to him. It made him feel warm, in fact, everything about the monster-hunter made his systems tingle with heat.

Smokescreen wriggled, not enjoying having his back towards the copter, natural instinct.

Evacsighed, and Smokescreen arched as he felt something warm run up his back neck wires, lapping firmly at the wires there.

" It appears I have to seduce the monster-hunter, now, don't I."

Frowning, the silver mech firmly started to struggle against the helicopter, but to no avail, " Please," Evac murmured, nuzzling his face plates around the warm bot's neck cables, in-haling deeply, enjoying the scent.

Smokescreen finally sighed, twisting his chassis around so he was facing the other mech, their chests bumping together, as Evacsmiled and Smokescreen gave him a pursed lip, visored glare. Smiling, Evac just brought their mouths together in a kiss, smothering Smokescreen's muffled groan of dissatisfaction.

But as the helicopter kept probing his pressed lips, Smokescreen felt himself melting into the copter's grasp, bringing his arms up to wrap around the other mech's neck. Parting his mouth, letting Evac tongue him hurriedly and deep.

He felt Evac shift beside him, before rolling on-top of the silver mech, and he instantly stiffened, bringing his knees clanking together. Evac didn't pause, he just planted both of his knees on either side of the silver mech's waist, breaking their kiss to lick Smokescreen's green visor.

Smokescreen kicked out, arching under and away from Evacs arms on either side of his head, crawling away from the copter on his servos and knees. Evac let a smile twitch on his lips, snagging the silver mech's pede, dragging him to a stop.

" I have work to do." Smokescreen shot, rolling onto his back to kick out with both of his feet at the copter, who dodged them with some grace. " Ok, fine. You can go on top!" Evac said, grabbing Smokscreen by the lower waist again, and flipping him over so he was positioned on-top oh his heated chassis.

Straddling his hips, the copter brought one hand to the back of the other's helm, pushing it down to smash their lips again, as he started to rub circles around Smokescreen's hips.

He knew he was winning, and he was proud he could get the monster-hunter's systems hot white, he could feel it as he ran his hands over his hip armour. Smokescreen blamed him for being to over-confident and... smooth, but he no problem being those if that meant he could get the hunter like this.

Smokescreensettled between his legs, letting the copter bight and suck at his lip, as he slowly began to grind up against the other mech's cod-piece. Evac's cod-piece retracted, as he wrapped his legs around the silver mech's waist, pressing up against him.

Frowning, Smokescreen pressed him back down, before retracting his green visor, showing his deep sea green coloured optics that were glinting. " Frag, you are hot." he stated, as Smokescreen took off his cod-piece.

Evac knew that he enjoyed playing hard to get, his coolness masking over an equally wanting part. It just took a bit of coaxing.

Smokescreen panted, as he roughly thrust into Evac, who in return arched and moaned loudly against him. Setting a even, yet fast pace, Evac groaning thrusting up against him, as he pounded into his valve.

" Faster, baby..." Evac said hoarsely, only receiving a growl from the silver mech ontop of him.

Clamping both legs firmly on the other's waist, he tried to get him to go faster, which worked just fine as Smokescreen picked up his pace into the copter.

Suddenly, Evac yelped, over-loading hard onto the other mech'swaist armour, followed by Smokescreen who released into the other mech, groaning deeply as he propelled his hips hard against the the copter's.

They both fell back, panting as their systems attempted too cool down, cooling metal sounds filling the air, onto the ground. They embraced each other, Smokescreen's helm resting against Evac's chest armour, optics closed as he relaxed from their over-load.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" I should really get a berth." Evac drowsily stated as Smokescreen's optics flickered online, to stare at rays of dusty sunlight, filtering through the small crack into the hill-top 'rock house' that the copter lived in. Smokescreen mumbled something, turning over just to find the copter right beside him, on the floor. " Nah, it ok." he said, sitting up and twitching his door panels and stretching.

" You gotta go now, don't you?" Evac grumbled, reaching out for the other mech, who scooted away across the floor.

" Yeah, well I am called the monster-hunter for a reason," he said, a smug smile twitching on his lips.

" sadly..." Evac sighed, " Be safe."

" As safe as monster hunting gets." Smokescreen's visor slid back into place with a click, but Evac could see the glint in them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blackness bled together, creating stains of glowing red across the nothingness. And then those stains became eyes, and claws reaching out to grab him. Starscream bled out of nowhere.

Smirking, Starscream reached out and chuckedhim under the chin, before grasping him harshly. He tried to jump away, but those hand were all over him, wandering. A thumb traced his crack ridden green visor, blindinghis sight with his energon, and tears.

His tears.

But soon, Starscream began fading into the darkness as well, and the darkness seemed to be speeding up, whirling around him.

Colours bled together, and his visor seemed to shatter, and he fell to his knees in desperation, crying out some name or the other.

He was whimpering and convulsing as his servos hit the grey floor infront of him, and he focused on that until the blackness faded away to just darkness, leaving him in a small quarter. He tilted his head up, searching for him.

For Evac.

A empty chair in the middle of the small space was the only thing that seemed to sting his optics.

He felt so cold, physically and mentally, and he shattered into a convulsing heap on the cold floor, whimpering.

And that's what made him even more frustrated. He shouldn't be scared, he shouldn't be trying to runaway from his own mind. he was a monster hunter, wasn't he supposed to be immune to the danger and pure fear of his job?

Evac would be ashamed.

Of him.

He heard a startled gasp from the ajar doorway of the small room he lay in, and his helm shot up to take in the shadowed chassis of Evac.

" Smokescreen!"

Arms encircled him, and he tried to fight them, pushing away against the copter's chest. He was still shivering from the coldness the seeped into him from all places, and Evac gasped at how low his temperatures were under his hands.

Evac pressed the silver mech hard against his chassis, putting his chin over the other mechs helm.

" Baby, baby, it ok." he crooned, rocking back and forth gently, a sickening feeling growing in his tanks.

Smokescreen's struggles and whimpers soon melted into growls, and he shoved Evac's arms off of him, stumbling back onto the ground.

" You don't understand," he said, but doubtfully, his usual even, deep accented voice hoarse. " they're all after me." Delusional, Evac concluded, optics wandering to the green, clouded visor.

" No they aren't, you can trust me." Evac whispered, still kneeling on the floor.

" They-" he dint have to finish, and Evac knew that once again, the thing that the silver mech prided himself in, had again been his downfall. And not only that, Starscream, whom he knew had done just as much nightmarish things to the mech as his job presented.

A monster-hunter may hunt the monsters for others, but who was there to protect the monster-hunter?

His monster-hunter?

They sat therein silence, nothing but the dark light bathed them in, and oddly, memory's that swirled around like mist in the room. Memory's of them.

After a while, Smokescreen shifted on to his heels, and slowly tilted his visor up, bottom lip trembling as the helicopter reached out for him again, slowly, gently cupping is chin so that he could stare full on into his optics hidden behind the green visor.

Evac gave a faint smile, before carefully grabbing the mech by the wrists and started lying down on his back strut, puling the other mech down beside him on the ground.

He started to soothingly stoke the Smokescreen's helm, starting to hum deep in his chassis. Smokescreen curled up to the others chest, deep vibrations rolling through him. Strong, and comforting.

Evac smiled fully when he felt the other's helm nuzzle into his chest, and he sighed.

" Sometimes, even the monster-hunters get afraid of the monsters." he whispered, and that was the reason why he was here, holding Smokescreen now.

" baby."


End file.
